darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chiafriend12
Your welcome. I was just looking through wikia when I saw this wikia that sparked my interest... Isyou 02:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, a level 30 member. I got scammed around 2 times. Isyou 02:29, 13 April 2007 (UTC) RE:Wonderin'... Don't know. Isyou 02:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Hi Chia Well, my usual greeting. New wiki, huh? Well, i guess I'll try to edit the sidebar, and work on the mediawiki stuff. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk :Yay!! You're here Huanghe!! Yay!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Chia-man!!! ::I need admin privelages to edit MediaWiki stuff... Aww.... well, I guess Hyrule Link is a bureucrat, so I'll ask hin. Plus, we need to creat the signature template thing.ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 03:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::K. I will. Chia-man!!! 03:15, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::K, made it. 03:19, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Me the B-crat If you are wondering why I was a b-crat even though you were the first to edit, its because this whole wiki was my idea. I want to make you an admin but, i dunno how to. lol. just tell me how 2 and ur an admin. - :You need to use the user rights log or something. --Whiplash 15:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know how. I wish I did. <:( 18:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Edits Richard has only 5 mainspace edits, he was made an admin i have more than that yet you opposed me? He's an admin who STILL has less mainspace. :I was going to oppose him, but we needed him to work on media wiki. Personally, I think the admins/b'crats here should be Whip, Hyrule, and I. 13:57, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Templates I fixed the Administrator template. I also took the RS name template from RSW. If you want to get it, go here, edit, copy it, and paste it on your user page. Personalize as wanted (you need to put your own name in), then save =P. If you want, you could restyle the template to. I didn't have time to style it Dark RSW style so right now it's same as RSW. Any more templates I should take from RSW? 22:39, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :How about the "this user has been banned" template? 22:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Already did. I think it's under Template:RunescapeBan. 22:47, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm....That complicated things...I can't think of any more. :( 23:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) pmg rule 9 This edit. Heh, I was wondering about that myself, but glad you fixed it. 03:32, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. It looked off. To me it meant "we are willing to teach scammers to scam", when we most definitely won't, so I took it out. 05:00, 22 April 2007 (UTC) signatures I was wondering how you got your cross-RSWiki signatures to work. I can't keep my DarkRSWiki sig different from my LightRSWiki one. 03:36, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand the question. :| 05:01, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page Sorry about the ideas to would be scammers thing. When I was reading the request for this wiki originally made by Hyrule Link, it said that the wiki would be a place for scams and lures and other parts of RS that the normal RSW (and Jagex) would deem inappropriate. I didn't know that we had an official stance on scamming. I've never scammed personally (though some of my friends in real life lure a lot) but I've been scammed 4 times for over 5mil so I am anti-scamming personally. 15:59, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Yay. 19:57, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Problem I truly do not see the problem with using the name Scutum Fidei. I did not wish to have the page redirected to User:Vel. That name can be used for whoever wants it. Scutum Fidei :Wait, are you Vel in another account? The reason that it is a problem is because if you have your userpage at (let's say) "User:Supah' Dude14" and your user is "Evil Plant" someone might make a "Supah' Dude14" account, but then have your text on their page. That's why. 01:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Pages I have made bit... I don't know if this is necessary. Maybe you should just add a direct link to your contribs? - :Uh, I don't understand why I would need to. You do mean in my sig, right? 01:54, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes I mean its just a list which isn't really necessary, and even though I know you are a well and truely good editor, making a page doesn't mean you have made the most contribs and some ppl may think your taking credit for other ppls work. - DRSW anti vandal joke Funny on that bit you think of me as a boos but a bad one asI don't pay you. Made me laugh like hell =) - :Gimme my paycheck or I'm quittin and I'll work for Ilyas. 13:45, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::I hope you know I'm not going to leave the Wiki if you don't pay me. I was re-reading my talk page (this page) and my previous post sounded like a really would. 23:43, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Sysop Error I'm basically just posting this on your talk page to get your attention, but we have abit of a chaotic situation. Briefly we can't make admins or b-crats. Check Main Page - News for more deatails - :OMG, this is bad! 17:57, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Skin Um...the theme is a work-in-progress. Me and Richard screwed around with monobook.css and common.css. If you want to pitch in, you can. The final goal isn't certain yet, but I think we need less cyan and more red. I also think we need to make the links less bold, but they get harder to read =/. If you wand to help out, go ahead. If you can figure out a better third color than cyan, change it (I'm thinking gold would work...?). The theme really gives the Dark Runescape Wiki a unique look - something that not many wikis have, including the RuneScape Wiki. Fix any bugs you find =). 23:32, 24 May 2007 (UTC) the poll right to clear this up.. anyone is allowed to go on the poll by asking and the only reason I didn't put you on is because I heward that you left. Its just a poll to see who our users want and I shall add you immediantely, Scam pages and cratship Wow, Hyrule Link cratted us, and I just noticed, lol. Anyways, about t3h scam pages...they're like 50-60% of the wiki's entire subject...deleting them would cripple our content. I know that lots of people will come to learn how to scam, but if you reason logically, those people could learn to scam from friends or another site anyway. We probably educate more people about avoiding scams than about scamming because there are far fewer sites that talk about individual scams and how to avoid them than sites that talk about how to scam. I think that the famous player and rule-breaker pages are cool, as well as the glitches/bugs and the events pages, because they really give DRSW a distinction from RSW. I'm thinking that we could expand our topic even further by having pages on other fansites...it'd be good to expand but still remain on-topic. And if they delete the fake images page on RSW we can always bring it over here. Stuff like that is really what makes DRSW cool, but the scam pages are our base. Keep, at least for now. 04:23, 7 August 2007 (UTC) What DRSW is not page I'm trying my best to think up of ideas, but at the moment, I'm out of them =( 04:44, 12 August 2007 (UTC) My first fake :) 16:01, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Whoa You are good, stats wise, my highest account is level 58!!!!You know where i can get those playing RS templates???i just joined today....Pyramid head 09:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC)your favorite skin ripper, and the creator of the Great Knife, Pyramid Head Reply It's extremely shortsighted to say that someone's name is nonexistant because it's obscure. I don't see how I can make myself any clearer. --Mura 04:39, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :You spelled "rhetorical" wrong... and if you want an answer, one; I see a person named "Zezima" each time I check my hiscores. But that's not the point. There are plenty of people with weird-ass last names at my school that sound just about as obscure as "Zezima"- that doesn't mean they aren't last names. They're just different. --Mura 22:46, 6 September 2007 (UTC) RuneScape page - red links You may have noticed me not playing RuneScape or editing the RuneScape Wiki much. This is because my dad filtered all sites with the name RuneScape until the end of September '07. Because of this, I cannot enter the RuneScape page on this wiki, and, there are plenty of redlinks on that page. Can you please redirect the redlinks to the normal RuneScape Wikia? Thanks. 02:19, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :My dad didn't want me playing because of exams =( 03:02, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Anonnotice Hi Chiafriend. I think MediaWiki:Anonnotice needs to be rewritten. This appears above the article on every page for users who are logged out. For people on smaller screens, this can take up half a page, and might dissuade them from ever reading the article. Angela (talk) 22:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Chia! I'm Flango2, from the LRSW, but I also occasionally edit here. Ok, now that we're introduced, let's cut to the chase. The Main Page needs a serious makeover and I, with your's and Gangsterls' permission, would like to provide that service. I would keep you informed with my development for the Main Page, and would allow you to change anything about it (with my permission ;]). If you look at my LRSW userpage, you can see my mastery with wiki formatting. So message me when you've made your desiscion, hopefully in my favor. Flango2 13:29, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :All right, time to get to work!Flango2 22:35, 23 September 2007 (UTC) I think this is it.... I think this is how to talk to you, but if it is not, tell me how. I am not able to find the Area that lets you write mesaages to JaGeX... Is that Member only? (UTC)Davyjones78] 7:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I need help.... Can you please teach me how to put up a message on top of the wiki? Thanks 09:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, thanks. Emosworld 07:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Vote please. Hi Chiafriend12! Can you please vote here on the Woodcutting bots section? Or, you can just nominate an article yourself, because no one has been paying much attention to it. Thanks, 04:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Attack level I don't think your attack level is 999. Just some advice :) Butterman62 02:25, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Door closing According to customer support, "door spamming", or repeatedly closing doors, is now against rule 4. Butterman62 02:34, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I think the rule has changed now. My reply from customer support says so. Butterman62 17:11, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Woah. Thanks. 23:02, 31 December 2007 (UTC) R.E: Rollback Thanks for that. Also, do you think you could recruit more editors for the wiki, as well as some extra admins? The site is a ghost town, the featured article has expired for nearly one month, and there's not even any new noms. -- 01:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Fake Thanks. 15:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Can I be a Sysop? I was wondering if there is anyway I could be a sysop on this wiki because I've seen a lot of vandalism on here especially new users creating spam pages. So I think I could be more helpful to the wiki if i was a sysop so i could delete them and block vandals. Could you vote on my RFA? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. 25px Sir Lenehan 25px 16:59, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Rollback Can I have rollback rights here? You know I wouldn't abuse them since I'm an admin on 3 other wikis :P (Missouri Wiki, RuneScape Wiki, RuneScape Clans Wiki ^_^). If you guys ever need an extra admin give me a holler lol. Soldier 1033 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Question:Aren't you a player moderator on RuneScape (See headline?) I think i saw you in Elvemage's clanchat --Mage K0 13:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC)